dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jackson Wang
Perfil thumb|250px|Jackson Wang *'Nombre artístico:' Jackson (잭슨) *'Nombre real:' Jackson Wang (王嘉尔) * Nombre en Cantones: 'Wang Ga Yi * '''Nombre en Mandarin: '''Wang Jia'er *'Profesión: Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong, China *'Estatura:' 174 cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' ''Perro *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Programas de TV *'2014: (SBS) Roommate segunda temporada (21.09.14) * '2014: '(MBC) Quiz to Change the World (14.06/21.06/12.07/19.07/09.08/16.08/16.09 , junto a Jr.) * '2014: '(MBC) Hello Stranger (08.09.14) * '''2014: Weekly Idol (20.08.2014, como Wang Kong, y junto a Big Byung) *'2014:' (MBC Every1) Hitmaker (29.07.14 - 19.08.2014) *'2014:' Simple Kpop (25/07/14, como MC especial) *'2014:' (Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (16.07.14, junto a Mark) *'2014:' (SBS) Star King (05.07.2014, junto a JB, Mark y Jr.) *'2014:' (Arirang TV) After School Club (02.07.14, junto a Mark) *'2014:' (Arirang TV) After School Club (09.04.2014, Special MC, junto a Mark) *'2014:' (SBS) 1000 songs Challenge (09.03.2014, junto a JB, Jr. y Young Jae) *'2014:' (SBS) Star King (15.02.2014, junto a Mark, JB y Young Jae) *'2013:' (Mnet/tvN) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (13.09.2013, junto a Mark, Bam Bam y Yu Gyeom) Programas de Radio *'2014:' (Arirang Radio) Music Access, (02.07.2014, junto a Mark) *'2014:' (MBC) We Got Married International (MC, junto a Mark y Bam Bam) *'2014:' (MBC) Simsimtapa (30.01.2014, junto a Bam Bam) *'2014:' (KBS) Cool FM (28.01.2014, junto a Mark, Bam Bam y Yu Gyeom) Colaboraciones *Frozen in Time - Sun Mi (Feat. Jackson) *My Ear's candy de Baek Ji Young (Presentación en vivo junto con JB para el 10mo Aniversario de M Countdown.) * Tell me - Jia & Fei. One Mic in HongKong. Curiosidades *'Grupo KPop:' GOT7 *'Educación:' American International School. *'Pasatiempos:' Danza, rap y beatbox. *'Especialidad:' Esgrima. *'Personalidad:' Tiene una personalidad ambiciosa y salvaje, pero que conoce el límite. *'Idiomas:' Inglés (fluido), coreano, cantonés, mandarín y francés. *'Tipo ideal:' Una chica que sea saludable y atractiva ; en un programa de Radio el MC le pregunto si podia decir una famosa que se asemeje a su tipo ideal, a lo que Jackson respondio BEYONCE. *'Artistas favoritos:' Tae Yang de BIGBANG, Dre, G-unit (50 Cent & Lloyd Banks). *'Comida favorita:' Chocolate , Pizza, dim sum, carbonara y pollo. * Al mencionar que es el 2do en las artes marciales, aclaró que solo sabe girar a la izquierda. *Fue el ganador de las audiciones de JYP Entertainment en Hong Kong el 2010. *Dijo que se enteró de la audición de JYP mientras jugaba baloncesto. El equipo de casting de JYP pasó, lo llamaron y dijeron: "¿''Qué tal una audición para JYP?", entonces fue cuando participó. *Estuvo una vez en el equipo juvenil de HK como atleta de esgrima. *La razón por la que él continúa como un atleta de esgrima es porque quiere ser el n°1. *Sus objetivos son sobresalir en los Juegos Asiáticos y los Juegos Olímpicos del 2016, pero añadió que "los que vienen también". *Le gusta la acrobacia y de acuerdo a un artículo, clasificó para el equipo de gimnasia de Hong Kong cuando tenía 10 años de edad, pero su familia estaba en contra de que se uniera. * Su padre fue entrenador del equipo nacional de esgrima de HK y fue un atleta de esgrima, su madre fue campeona mundial de gimnasia, representando a China y su hermano mayor es un gimnasta, que representa a HK. *Su sueño siempre fue ser cantante, pero sus padres se opusieron. Su padre le dijo que cuando fuera el n°1 en esgrima lo dejaría ser cantante, y lo consiguió. *Amber de f(x) es amiga suya desde predebut. Cuando habían festividades familiares él, Mark y Bambam salían con ella pues todos son extranjeros. *Comparte habitación con Mark. *Es considerado el menos callado y el más divertido del grupo. Así mismo, los miembros dijeron que era como una caja de Pandora: una vez que la abres, sus trucos de encanto de sorprenden uno por uno. También lo caracterizaron como "el alma de la fiesta". *Rap Monster de BTS dijo que Jackson es uno de sus mejores amigos. También dijo que Jackson es un chico guapo y que es bueno en el baile. *En un fansign una fan le preguntó "¿qué harías si vieras a una fan que es tu tipo ideal de chica?" a lo que él respondió "si así fuera, la invitaría a salir!". *En MBC C-Radio se le preguntó a que ídolos era cercano, además de repetir el nombre de su mejor amigo Rap Monster, añadió que era muy cercano a Minho de WINNER y de Amber de f(x). *Mencionó que le gusta mucho ver Doramas y que eso lo ayudó a aprender coreano, uno de sus Doramas favoritos es Dream High. *Es el maestro de inglés de Young Jae. *Bailó un paso de Something de Girl's Day en Pops in Seoul . * Escribió el rap de la canción "U got me" del 2do mini álbum. * En un capítulo del programa I★GOT7, afirmó tener mala memoria y BamBam corroboró esto. * Formará una unidad junto con N y Hyuk de VIXX y Sungjae de BTOB para el programa del canal MBC Every1 de Hyungdon y Defconn, el nombre es "Hitmaker". * Durante la entrevista en el programa ''King of Ratings afirmó que sufre astigmatismo, aunque no mencionó el nivel, se dio a entender que no puede ver bien de lejos. * El es un buen amigo de Aron de NU'EST. * Jackson ocupo el puesto #10, en una encuesta realizada (Julio, 2014) sobre los extranjeros más atractivos en Corea. * En el último capitulo de I GOT7 en una competencia de equipo, donde se tenian que pasar un papel plástico transparente de boca a boca, accidentalmente Jackson se besó con JB. * Forma parte del grupo creado por el programa Hitmaker; Big Byung (Big Bottle) junto a N y Hyuk de VIXX y SungJae de BTOB. * Ha sido confirmado como nuevo miembro del programa Roommate para su segunda temporada. Enlace *Instagram Oficial Galería Jackson Wang1.jpg Jackson Wang2.jpg Jackson Wang-3.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero